Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of prognostic health monitoring systems for gear sets.
Some machines, such as aircraft, employ drive systems that transmit or impart rotational or linear movement to a device such as a control surface. The drive systems may employ a gearbox having a gear set that may experience efficiency losses that shed energy in the form of heat. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a prognostic health monitoring system of the gear sets to more quickly and accurately detect efficiency losses.